


The Queen of Air and Darkness

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, GWA - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, Mind Control, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex Magic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: Morgan le Fay has been troubled about her brother's arranged marriage with princess Guinevere for some time. So when she discovers that he's upset by the situation as well, Morgan uses that opportunity to confess her feelings to him. She tries to explain how, if the two of them got married, he could stay with her forever. But when he starts to shy away from her advances, Morgan puts him under a spell, causing his body to obey her commands.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Queen of Air and Darkness

[F4M] The Queen of Air and Darkness [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Yandere] [Incest] [Rape] because [Magic] [Morgan le Fay] [Arthurian Legend] [Plot Heavy] [Mutual Masturbation] [Blowjob] [Thigh-fucking] [Missionary] [Leg-lock] [Forced Creampie] [Breeding] [L-bombs] and lots of [Good Boys]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Relieved. Cheery} There you are…

I’ve been looking all over the castle for you, little brother. We were supposed to go out and pick herbs together, remember? You seemed excited about it yesterday. But it’s fine if you don’t want to go…

[Brief pause]

Hey, are you okay? 

No, it’s not nothing. I can tell when something’s bothering my brother.

{Concerned, having just realized this} Have you just been standing here on the balcony all this time?

And why are you staring down at the garden like that?

[Brief pause]

Ah… Princess Guinevere… 

It seems like she’s found a good reading spot. 

{A little cold} You should go down and talk to her. I’m sure she’d appreciate the chance to get to know you better. She is your betrothed, after all.

Or… Perhaps you don’t want to see her?  
What? Am I wrong?

That gaze certainly isn’t one of longing. 

{Chuckle} You know, grooms don’t usually look dismayed by the presence of their bride to be.

Did you two already have a little lover’s spat? 

No? 

Then what’s going on? 

Come on. You can tell your big sis.

I mean, has there ever been a problem I couldn’t solve?

So, just spit it out. And we’ll try to resolve this together.

[Brief pause to indicate response] 

{Almost vindicated} I see… 

Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. I’m not overly fond of the princess myself.

Don’t get me wrong, she’s a lovely woman, and very beautiful. But she doesn’t strike me as particularly… imaginative.

I doubt the two of you would get along very well. It’s honestly a bit ridiculous that uncle expects you to marry her.   
If you ask me, this whole business of arranged marriages is rather silly. A prince should be able to decide who he devotes his life to. 

{Sigh} It isn’t fair to ask this of you. It isn’t right. 

[Brief pause to indicate response]

{Scoff} What of duty?

Your duty is here, with your family, with me. You owe nothing to those strangers. 

Forgive me, but that’s what they are. The princess doesn’t fit in here; she’s an outsider.

And if you went to live with her family, that’s what you’d be, too. No matter how many years you spend in that strange land, it will never be your home.

No one there will care about you like we do.

Guinevere won’t love you like you deserve. 

Look at her down there, sitting by *my* rosebush. The one I nurtured all these years. The one I pruned and shaped until it was perfect for me

And she’s acting like it belongs to her. 

[Cold] The princess should be more careful. With so many thorns around, she might end up getting pricked… 

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Hmm?

{Soft laughter} I’m glad you haven’t lost your sense of humour.

{Chuckle} Honestly, why would I threaten Guinevere?

She isn’t worth worrying over. This farce of a marriage won’t happen, anyway. 

So why not let her enjoy our hospitality? 

She can sit there all day reading her book. 

As long as she keeps her hands away from my flower, we won’t have any problems.

After all, the princess didn’t ask to come here. I’d imagine she feels much the same as you do about this arrangement.

Which is even more reason to stop it. 

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Oh, come on. I know you don’t want to go through with this. You practically said as much yourself.

But don’t worry, big sis will take care of everything. I’m not letting them take you away from me.

{Soft chuckle} You don’t seem very convinced. 

I mean it, though. If Guinevere wants to have you, she’ll have to go through me first. 

Let her family bring an army to stop me. I’ll show them how terrifying an experienced sorcerer can be.

{Composed} Though, I doubt it will come to that. 

We can still refuse the offer of marriage. It may upset her family, but as far as I’m concerned, that’s an acceptable price to pay.

[Brief pause]

{Soft laughter} You’re looking at me like I’m crazy. You can’t imagine doing something this selfish, can you?

It would be dishonorable to reject Guinevere. And in your eyes, nothing’s more important than honor. 

Well, I don’t care about any of that. 

I just don’t want my little brother to be unhappy… And imagining you there, in that distant castle, surrounded by strangers… it makes my skin crawl. 

You know, Uncle Ector wishes you could stay as well. 

This marriage wasn’t really his idea anyway. 

King Leodogran is the one pushing it. He wants to solidify his family’s power, and marrying off Guinevere seems like the best way of doing that. 

You’re just a tool in his plan. 

But you don’t have to be. You can rebel. You can choose to stay with me.

[Brief pause]

Why not? 

Are you afraid of the consequences?

Oh, sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. I promise that I’ll protect you, no matter what happens.

Hey, look at me. Don’t you trust your big sister? 

{Sweet} That’s what I thought. 

Let me talk to uncle Ector. I’m sure I can convince him to reconsider this marriage. 

But… that won’t be a permanent solution. As long as you remain without a bride, there’s still the chance of someone taking you away from me. And I can’t accept that.

No, there’s only one way I can truly keep you safe.

Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, sweetheart.

You aren’t going anywhere. 

{Kissing} Good boy. Just let big sis take care of you.

{Kissing; is broken off abruptly} What’s wrong? 

No. No, don’t move away from me.

Sweetie, I-I don’t understand. I thought this is what you wanted… 

You love me. That’s why you’ve been so upset recently, isn’t it? Because you thought we were going to be separated.

But if you marry me, we can spend the rest of our lives together. We won’t ever have to be apart again.

You should be happy… You should be throwing yourself into my embrace, telling me how long you’ve waited for this…

{Slightly dismayed} Why aren’t you happy, sweetie?

[Brief pause to indicate response]

You don’t understand. Uncle Ector plans on making me his successor. We’ve already discussed it. In a few years, he’ll retire, and I’ll take up the throne. Which means I get to choose who I want to serve at my hand. 

Once I make you my king, you won’t have to worry about arranged marriages, or King Leodogran, or anything. We’ll finally be able to show our true feelings.

I love you, little brother. I’ve always loved you.

[Brief pause]

{Somber} Aren’t you going to say it back? Please… just, tell me you love me.

[Pause] 

Fine, stay silent. I already know the answer. And if you refuse to admit it, then I’ll simply make you be honest with yourself. 

{Groan/grunt as she pins him to the wall} There. How do you like being pinned to the wall? 

Does it make you feel weak and vulnerable, the way I’m trapping you here?

Mmm, or is it making you excited? {Kissing} Yeah? Have you dreamed of me taking control like this? Of big sis having her way with you?

{Soft laughter} Look how flustered you’ve gotten…

{Kissing} It’s okay, little brother. You don’t have to hide it anymore. 

{Kissing} Aw, you’re trembling. Is my baby boy feeling nice and submissive?

{Kissing, moaning} You’re so cute. Big sis is getting all hot and bothered just by looking at you. 

{Kissing} I wish I could take you right here on the balcony, but someone might see us. 

Come on, pet. We’re going back to my room.

[Brief pause to indicate the passage of time]

{Kissing} I can’t believe I’m finally doing this. Do you know how many hours I’ve spent in this room, dreaming of making you mine?

To think, I wasted all those nights, alone in my bed, moaning your name. And now I have you here.

I should’ve known. You’ve always been such a good boy. Mmm, so obedient. 

Do you remember how you always used to follow me around when we were younger? {Soft laughter} You were like a little lost puppy, afraid to leave my side. So I took you wherever I went. 

When I’d go out to explore the forest, you were with me. When I did my chores, you came along to help. 

Sometimes I’d pretend it was a nuisance, that it felt like I was babysitting you. And occasionally you did get on my nerves. But looking back at it, I think I was even more attached to you than you were to me. It hurt whenever we were apart--like a part of me was missing. And that part contained all my happiness, all my love. I would lie awake at night, wanting to snuggle up next to you, to wrap my arms around your body, so that you couldn’t get away.

I never feel so at ease as when we’re together. You don’t judge me, you don’t look at me like I’m some frightening creature. 

To others, I’m a witch, a dangerous force of magic. 

But to you, I’m simply your big sister. Instead of ‘the fairy queen,’ you see Morgan. 

{Possessive} And soon, I won’t just be your big sister. I’ll be your wife, your lover, *your goddess*. 

[Brief pause]

Uh, uh, uh. It’s too late to say no, sweetie. Far too late. 

Now, take off your clothes.

Mmm, so stubborn. Do you want me to make that an order? 

{Growl} Fine. 

{Snap} {Mischievous laughter} Let’s see you try to resist me now.

Aw, what’s wrong, sweetie? Is it hard to move your body? Can you feel my magic working its way through you, ensnaring you?

{Chuckle} Such a simple spell. Yet that’s all it took.

I’d always thought it was strange that Merlin never taught you magic. It seemed such a waste, when I was already her pupil.

But now I’m beginning to wonder if she was right all along. Perhaps you were meant to fall under my trance. 

I mean, she can see the future, right? Isn’t it possible that she knew this was going to happen, and made sure you’d be helpless against me? 

Yes, that seems just like her. {Chuckle} What an eccentric woman. I’ll have to thank her after this is over. 

But first, I’m going to have my fun with you. Mmm, that’s right. Big sis can make you do whatever she wants now, and there’s no way for you to stop me. 

All those wonderful lessons Merlin taught you won’t help here. 

{Soft chuckle} You can’t free yourself from a spell with philosophy, can you?

No. So, you’re going to be a good boy and obey me. 

[Brief pause]

Hmm? Does my little baby boy want permission to speak?

Very well. I’ll let you talk--if only to hear you plead and beg for mercy.

[Brief pause to indicate response] 

{Sweetly} Aw, it’s okay, baby. There isn’t anything wrong with me. I’m only doing what’s best for you. I know. I know. This is a little scary. And I’m sorry about that. I really am, sweetie. But you have to understand, I didn’t have a choice.

*You’re mine*. Everything I’ve done, every sacrifice I’ve made, has been for you. And it’s worth it. Because I love you, little brother. I love you more than anything.

I couldn’t let you leave. I couldn't let you ruin our lives like that.

*This* is the only way we can be happy. I have to show you that you belong to me, that you’re my good little boy. Even if you resist.

I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry your big sis has to force herself on you. But I promise, when this is all over, you’ll understand.

Now, where was I?

Oh, yes. I remember *Take off your clothes.*

Mmm, good boy. Look how easy that was. You didn’t even hesitate. It’s like you’re puddy in my hands. 

Imagine all the things I could make you do, all the ways I could tease you.

Ah, it’s almost too much. What do you think, sweetie?

Should I have you get on your knees and bark like a little puppy? 

{Chuckle} Relax, it was only a joke.

Right now, I just want to admire you. {Soft moan} Such an amazing body. 

I’ve seen you naked before, but only from a distance. Only when I spied on you bathing. 

Seeing you up close like this is so much better. Merely looking at you has gotten me turned on. I can feel myself starting to heat up down there.

{Soft moan} Stay there, baby. Big sis is going to—{Moan}--relieve some tension.

{Moaning} Can you see me rubbing myself through my panties? 

Yeah. Good boy. Do you like watching me pleasure myself? 

Mmm, how about I slip this dress off so you can get a better look?

There. See how wet I am, sweetie?

{Soft moan} You did this to me. 

That’s right. Your sweet, caring big sister is playing with herself while thinking about fucking you. 

{Moaning} Holy shit, I’m really doing it. I’m rubbing my needy slit in front of my little brother.

{Moaning} And it looks like I’m not the only one enjoying this.

Your cock’s already so stiff, little bro. {Soft moan} I can even see the veins bulging out. I bet you’re really pent up. 

Do you want to touch yourself, sweetie? Do you want to stroke your cock for big sis?

*Good boy.* Jerk yourself off. Go nice and slow.

{Moaning} Gods, you really are beautiful. Yeah, that’s it. Grip your cock nice and tight.

{Moaning} Watch me playing with my clit, sweetie. 

Keep stroking. Good boy. Up… and down. Up… and down. Work yourself up for me. I want you to think about all the wonderful things I’m going to do to you, about how I’m going to *use* you. {Moaning} Let the arousal build in your body until you’re twitching and throbbing and you can barely take it anymore.

Then slow it back down.

*Good boy*. Slow strokes all the way from the base to the tip. 

{Moaning} Now work the head. There you go. Just spit into your palm and rub it all over.

{Moaning} Fuck… You’re doing so well, little bro. 

This is so hot. Mmm, can you see me fingering my perfect, pink pussy? Good boy. I just want you to stare at me as you stroke that stiff cock.

Listen to all naughty sounds I’m making for you…

{Moaning} Good pet. Get a little bit more spit in your hand and rub it along your shaft. Get all slippery for me.

Go a little faster… Yes… Get right up onto the edge…

Fuck, I want to get closer. Don’t stop, sweetie… I’m just going to walk over to you and—{slight groan}--kneel down in front you.

Oh, that’s it… Keep stroking.

{Moaning} Can you feel my breath on you, baby? All hot and steamy?

{Blowing air} How’s that?

{Chuckle} You’re shuddering...

Is my baby boy getting close?

Yeah, it’d feel amazing to blow your load right now, wouldn’t it?

{Soft moan} Stroke faster…

Fuck, your cock is twitching so much… Do you want to do it, pet? Do you want to shoot your thick, creamy cum all over my face? 

Or do you want to empty those heavy balls into my mouth? {As if mouth is slightly ajar} Like this?

{Moaning as if with mouth open} 

{Firm} Take your hands off your cock.

{Soft laughter} *Good boy.*

Oh, you should see the look on your face right now, little brother. Gods, you’re so desperate aren’t you? You look like a little slut. 

{Moan} That’s right. You’re *my* slut, baby. And I get to decide when you cum.

So just stand there with your cock helplessly twitching while I stare up at you.

Mmm, such a good boy. Don’t worry. Big sis is going to help you out.

{Licking} You have the hottest moans...

{Licking, moaning} Let me lick up the pre-cum from the tip of your cock, baby. 

Yeah. Good boy. You’re dripping out so much.

{Licking, moaning} And it tastes incredible. *You* taste incredible, little brother.

How about I suck on those full balls of yours? {Sucking}

{Soft moan} You like that, don’t you? 

{Sucking} I bet you saved up a huge load for me. I can practically feel the cum churning in your balls, just waiting to be released. 

{Sucking, moaning} Your scent is filling my nostrils, making me go crazy… Fuck, I want to blow you so badly…

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Slightly more intense sucking} Oh. that’s it. That’s it, baby.

Just let big sis make you feel good with her mouth.

{Sucking, moaning} So good…

I love fingering my tight little pussy while I suck you off, sweetie. 

{Sucking, moaning} Can you feel how deep I’m taking you, little bro?

My soft lips are wrapping so tightly around your shaft…

{Sucking, moaning} Fuck, I’m getting close…

Don’t cum yet, sweetie. You have to hold on a bit longer, okay?

{Soft moan} Good boy. 

{Sucking, more intense moaning} Oh gods… I’m--I’m cumming! I’m cumming while sucking on my little brother’s dick!

[Improv to orgasm]

{Breathing heavily as she recovers} Holy shit…

Your cock is so hard, baby… 

Mmm, let me finish you off. 

{Sucking, moaning}

Do you want me to take you even deeper? Yeah? Okay, sweetie.

{Deepthroating}

{Coming up for air} Fuck my face, baby. Make me gag on your thick, aching cock…

{Deepthroating} Your--your balls are clenching up. Are you about to let it out?

Do it, little bro. Cum down my throat.

{Deepthroating and moaning as she swallows his load} 

Good boy. You let out so much…

That was intense wasn’t it, baby? Your legs are even shaking… 

{Slightly concerned} You don’t need to sit down, do you?

[Soft chuckle} I didn’t think you did. So just relax while I clean you up.

{Gentle licking, sucking} Mmm, that’s it. I’m going to suck out all of the sperm left in your urethra, sweetie. We can’t waste a single drop.

{Gentle sucking, moaning} There. All clean.

[Blowjob ends]

{Mischievous} But it looks like someone isn’t satisfied yet. 

Naughty boy, getting hard from your sister cleaning you up.

I think you deserve a little punishment.

{Snap} There. That seems fitting for a slut like you.

Mmm, you’re even harder than before. How does it feel, baby? Is my magic making your body burn with desire, with lust?

It bet it’s like you’ve been edging for hours. Your cock is just aching to explode, to shoot all that hot, creamy cum inside me…

But you can’t jerk off. You can’t even move…

Is it frustrating, little brother, to be so completely at my mercy? 

{Whispered} Or maybe… you secretly love this…

{Soft chuckle} Don’t lie, sweetie. I know your heart flutters whenever I call you a *good boy*. 

Isn’t that right, my good little boy? My pet?

Mmm, it’s okay to enjoy being submissive, honey. It’s only natural to want to serve a strong woman, to want to make your mistress happy.

And I love how obedient you’ve been, little brother. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.

Here, let big sis coddle you just the way you like. That's it. Come to me, sweetie.

{Soft moan} Good boy.

I’m going to lube you up a bit more… {Spitting} Mmm, there we go. 

Now you can slide between my thighs really easily. Good boy. I’ll just… press my legs together around your cock…

{Moaning} Oh, good boy. I’m still so wet for you… Can you feel my juices dripping down?

Look how snug you are in there.

Imagine how good it would feel to thrust into my thighs--to rub your cock against my soft, warm skin…

Mmm, start moving, pet.

{Moaning} Yes! Buck your hips, little brother…

Ah, I’m coating you in my juices

{Moaning, kissing} Can you feel my little slit, baby? How the lips of my pussy are just brushing up against you?

Good boy… Just let me—{soft moan}--press your body into mine.

{Kissing, moaning} Fuck, I love squeezing your tight little ass.

Keep thrusting, sweetie. 

Oh gods… your dick feels so fucking good, little brother… 

{Kissing, moaning} I dreamed of doing this with you. 

When I was all alone at night I used to —{Soft moan}--take a pillow and grind my needy little pussy against it, pretending it was you. I’d moan and buck my hips until I made a mess all over the pillow. Then I’d just lie there, imagining I was cuddling with you.

But now… I have the real thing.

{Moaning} Good boy. Yeah, rub my clit just like that.

Mmm, you’re so close , baby… One wrong move and you could slip inside me.

Tell me, does that scare you? The thought of finally breaking the taboo? Of your big sister forcing you to commit incest?

I bet you think that, if you were free, you’d stop this.

But the truth is, you’re too far gone. There’s no going back now. You’ll *always* be my good boy. 

{Kissing, moaning} Fuck, your cock is throbbing like crazy… Do you wanna cum, little brother?

You know, I could make you edge all night if I wanted to. 

{Moaning} Maybe I will. Maybe I’ll have you fuck my thighs until I squirt all over that thick cock. 

{Kissing, moaning} And once I’ve gotten off, I’ll just leave you here, twitching and desperate, with no way to relieve yourself.

{Soft laughter} No, that’d be too mean. How about we make a deal, instead?

I’ll let you cum, and release you from this spell. But only if your promise to shoot all that fertile seed inside me.

{Whispered} That’s right. I want you to knock me up, little brother.

{Gentle chuckle} Here, I’ll make it a little easier to decide. Stop thrusting.

Watch me climb onto the bed and—{Soft moan}--spread my legs for you. Good boy. Can you see big sis’, tight, wet pussy? It looks so warm and inviting, doesn’t it?

Aw, it’s okay, sweetie. There’s nothing wrong with this. It’s normal to want to have sex with the woman you love. 

And you do love me.

So just give in. Stop fighting what your heart wants.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

That’s my good boy. I knew you’d understand.

{Snap} There… As promised, you’re free again. Though, I doubt it will make much of a difference. You’re still going to do what I say, aren’t you? 

{Soft laughter} Look at that shy little nod. Gods, you’re so precious.

Now, come to bed, sweetie. I’ve been waiting for you. 

*Good boy*. Just stay still. Big sis is going to help—{Soft moan}--guide you in. 

[Sex beings, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Gentle moaning} That’s it, sweetie. Take your time.

I’ve got to get used to your size… 

{Moaning} Yeah, all the way in. Fuck… you’re stretching me out so wonderfully.

I can feel your cock pulsing inside me, like a heartbeat…

{Kissing, moaning} I’m ready for you to start moving, little brother.

Ah, not too fast… 

{Kissing, moaning} Good boy… Thrust your hips nice and gently…

Mmm, do you like playing with my tits, baby? Yeah, pinch my nipples, too… They’re so stiff for you.

{Moaning} Yes. Tell big sis how much you love her… {Kissing} I’m the only woman for you, got it? I don’t want you to even think about anyone else.

Yeah, you belong to me, little brother. You’re all mine. 

{Kissing, moaning} Tell me who owns you, slut. 

{Growl} That’s right. You’re mommy’s good little boy.

And good boys do what they’re told.

{Kissing, moaning} Ah, go faster, sweetie. Fuck me as hard as you can.

Mmm, can you feel my walls squeezing around your cock? Big sis’ pussy doesn’t want to let you go.

{Kissing, moaning} I love you… I love you, little brother...

Fuck, I wished we’d done this sooner.

I should’ve snuck into your room the day I heard about the marriage and raped you until you passed out.

{Sweet} But it’s okay. Because we’re together now. And I’m never letting you go.

{Kissing, moaning} Yes, faster! 

Gods, you’re so deep inside me, little brother. I can feel every inch of your amazing cock…

{Kissing, moaning} Mmm, I’m almost there, baby… I want—{Soft moan}--I want you to cum with me, okay?

I need your cum so bad… Yeah, are you going to breed me? Are you going to unload those heavy balls into my fertile womb?

{Moaning} Yes! Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop!

Ah, your cock’s getting even harder… Are you about to cum? 

Do it, sweetie… Cum inside me. Make me a mommy. 

{possessive/aggressive} Can you feel me—{Soft moan}--wrapping my legs around you? I’m not letting you pull out, little brother. 

{Moaning} I can’t wait to watch my belly swell with your seed. Yeah, and my breasts are going to grow big with milk for our child…

Then--then everyone will know that you’re mine.

Oh gods… You’re pulsing so hard…

Look into my eyes, sweetheart...

{Slightly more intense moaning} Yes! 

Deeper! 

Give me a baby!

Shoot all that thick sperm inside your big sister’s pussy! Impregnate me!

[Improv to orgasm] [Sex ends]

[Breathing heavily as she slowly comes down from her orgasm] Good boy. Good boy.

Yes, big sis loves you a whole lot.

{Soft moan} Oh, *good boy*.

Just let it all out.

Mmm, I can still feel you throbbing inside me, little brother.

{Kissing} I love you.

{Kissing} 

{Sweet} No, don’t move yet. I want you to stay inside me a little longer, okay?

Good boy. Big sis is going to hold you really close, so you won’t have to worry about anything.

Mmm. You look so happy. {Kiss} And I am, too.

This is all I’ve ever wanted. *You’re* all I want, little brother. 

So just stay here with me. {Soft kissing} Just lie there and let me wrap my arms around you.

Are you getting sleepy, baby? 

It’s okay. You can take a little rest. 

When you wake up again, I’ll still be beside you. 

Good boy. Close your eyes and drift off. 

I promise, I’ll make everything right. 

[End]


End file.
